Haunted Mansion
by XxFlame-GirlxX
Summary: Ginga, Ryuga, Reiji, Madoka, Brie, and Alec go to a haunted mansion because they thought it'd be fun. They were dead wrong. Will they make it out alive? Sorry the summary sucks, but it's better than it sounds. T for blood and death.


**Me: HI! So sorry for the lack of fan fics! I'm busy and low on ideas, but I whipped something up! MADOKA DISCLAIMER!**

**Madoka: FG doesn't own anything except for her OC's and the story. Alec Lance belongs to Fallenbey.**

**Me: NOW ENJOY!**

"I-I don't like this," Madoka complained to Ginga, grabbing onto his arm. She had to go with Ginga, Brie, Reiji, Ryuga, a new kid named Alec, and people they didn't know to a mansion that was supposedly haunted.

"Don't worry Madoka! My dad could've been lying to scare us," the Pegasus user said, "but if you're scared, you can stay out here and wait."

"Fine, I'll go in. But you _cannot _leave me alone!" the bey fixer said.

"You guys ready?" Alec asked. Everyone nodded and tried to unlock the large doors.

"There's no key. How're we supposed to get in?" Ginga asked. He gave a disappointed sigh, "Guess we came all this way for nothing."

"WELL, I guess we'll have to go home! Too bad guys!" Madoka said, extremely happy they didn't have to go in.

"HEY! I FOUND IT IN A BUSH!" Brie cheered. She put the rusty key in the key hole and it made a faint 'click' sound. Brie turned around.

"Curses, foiled again," Madoka mumbled.

"Okay, who wants go in 1st?" Reiji asked. The door creeked open by itself and Madoka jumped 3 ft into the air.

"W-what was that?" she asked.

"Probably just the wind. I mean the house is pretty old.

"I'll go since you guys are all babies," Ryuga said. He walked in and was soon followed by the others. "Not scary. You were worried over nothing." He didn't want to admit that he was just as scared as Madoka, but Ryuga was good at hiding things.

"Let's split up and look around," Reiji suggested.

"I'll go with Ryuga," Alec said.

"I'll go with Madoka," Ginga said.

"I'll go with Reiji," Brie said.

"I guess we'll go together," the black haired boy said.

"By the way, we never got your names," Brie said.

"Oh, I'm Maddy and this is David," the brown haired girl said.

"Okay, me and Ryuga will go to the basement," Alec decided. Ryuga gulped. How long would he last in the scariest place the mansion?

"Me and Brie will check out the 3rd floor and the attic," Reiji said.

"Me and Madoka will check out this floor," GInga said. Madoka gave a sigh of relief. She got the place closest to the exit.

"Then we'll check out the 2nd floor," David said. Everyone nodded and headed to their part of the house.

WITH ALEC AND RYUGA IN THE BASEMENT

The basement had cobwebs an uneasy feeling. The 2 bladers walked around. "Not scary," Alec in his British accent."I don't see what's so bad about it except for the cobwebs and all that. I'd make a decent place for a bey stadium if you dug a big hole in the ground."

_Yeah, that's if you wanted a stadium that's haunted_, Ryuga thought. "I guess, but L-Drago would destroy it in a matter of seconds."

Out of nowhere, a red liquid splattered onto the wall. Ryuga jumped 10 ft into the air. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" he yelled.

Alec walked up to the red stuff. "Blood? Wait, it says something!" Alec said. The print was hard to read, but he was able to make out the letters. "G-E-T O-U-T O-R D-I-E. Get out or die?!" that sent shivers down their spines.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Ryuga shouted.

"Let's look around a little longer and then let's get out of here!" Alec decided. Ryuga nodded and they kept walking.

WITH BRIE AND REIJI IN THE ATTIC

"This is just the plain definition of creepy," the blond said. The cobwebs, darkness, and the occasional creeks from the wooden floor added to the eerie feeling there. "Reiji, you better watch your step. This floor isn't sturdy so someone can easily fall through.

"I know. What is this?" Reiji said kneeling down by an old tape and dusted it off. Brie walked over and grabbed the thing to play it **(A/N: I** **don't know the name for it. This is gonna be something I stole from the movie SInister)**. He put the tape in and it projected the tape.

The projection showed a family having a pool party with a bunch of kids playing with the adults in the pool. "Aw. I love these kind of things. It's so sweet!" Brie said sitting down by Reiji.

In the woods by the pool, there was a figure. Reiji stopped the tape and zoomed in. The figure was demonic and completely black.

"What is _that_," Reiji asked.

"I don't know, probably a hoax. Keep playing," Brie said. Reiji unpaused it.

The pool party continued for a minute or 2 before the screen backed out. "Okay, who'd be fooled by that sorry excuse for a gh-" Brie said before she was interrupted by the projection turned on again. "Huh?" it was night and no one was at the pool.

There were ropes tied to the pool chairs and the person recording it walked over to them. It showed the family up on the chairs. "Weird," Reiji said.

The person recording it walked back over to the other side of the pool. He grabbed the rope tied to the little girls chair and yanked her into the pool. If you looked closely, you could see her struggling to untie herself from the ropes. 1 after another, they were pulled into the pool. After about 10 minutes, they all stopped moving. The projection turned off.

"Um…uh…er…wha…?" Brie was speechless. Reiji's eyes widened.

"That was _no _hoax, unless they were willing to _kill _people just to make it believable. That _thing_ in the woods at the beginning…what was that?" Reiji wondered out loud.

"I don't know and I don't wanna find out!"

**Me: I thought I'd put a bit of 1 of my favorite scary movies in there.**

**Ginga: Are we gonna die?**

**Me: I don't know.**

**GInga: Better not.**

**Me: Whatever. REVIEW!**


End file.
